


Heat Hotel

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Kalex, secretkalexsanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Alex, yearning, wanting, hormones on blast for her Alpha for the night.If she shuts her eyes maybe she’ll find out it’s just a figment of her imagination.The voice wavers, crackles.It’s unmistakably Kara.





	Heat Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CesarioWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/gifts).



> Thank you to Eloquentdrivil for the fine words. That I have lifted, with permission, because of the wordsmithing! So good. Thanks for shooting the shit with me, and here's one of like...20 of our many headcanons spitballed back and forth that I finally decided to cobble together.

 

She’s late.

Alex spins the phone between her hands, knees jiggling. She checks the app again, her own check in already registered. The pending check in of her partner still remains unknown. No messages either. Alex tosses the phone on the side table and stands up, wiping her clammy palms over her jeans.

It better not be some Alpha thing, again. Last time some knothead tried to assert dominance over her by being needlessly cruel, well Alex had put use all of her training to make sure that Alpha got what they deserved. They’d gotten banned from the service since and Alex makes sure to send their name to all other services to ensure that the damn Alpha doesn’t take advantage of any other Omega.

Alex flops face down on the bed, tempted to just rub her hips against the bedspread and get some sort of relief; except it would make it worse. Alex groans, turning onto her back, pressing her forearm against her eyes.

Her heats have been steadily getting worse, the desire stronger.

She suspects when it started again, but has a multitude of excuses to deflect the stray thought. It’s too much to unbox, she can’t have that open in her head. There’s not enough whiskey in the world for her to open that little niggling thought.

No. She doesn’t think of it.

She directs her annoyance at the goddamn tardy Alpha instead.

What’s the point of using this elite expensive service if there isn’t even accountability? She pats the bed for her phone, scrolling through the app to find another heat partner. She has half a mind to just cancel this Alpha. Cancellation fees be damned. Too bad for her, most of the listings are full. Seems like a busy heat night.

The door beeps, a series of fans kicks in to direct the airflow in order to keep her pheromones from leaking out.

“I’m so sorry!”

Alex sits upright, hand clenching onto her phone like a lifeline. No. Oh no.

“Sorry I’m late, I swear there was a lot of traffic and—“

If she shuts her eyes maybe she’ll find out it’s just a figment of her imagination.

“—Alex?”

The voice wavers, crackles.

It’s unmistakably Kara.

Alex makes a choked whining noise, her stomach rolling, both in utter horror and arousal.

Kara slaps a hand over her nose, backing against the shut door.

“Fuck.”

Kara is here, in a heat hotel, in Alex’s room.

There’s no doubt why she’s here.

 “I’m calling the agency,” Alex says, fumbling with her phone.

“You really think you can pull a last minute switch? For both us?” Kara says, taking her hand off for a moment. Her nose scrunches, eyes rolling to the back of her head before she slams her palm back over her nose. “Did you see that this place is _packed_ right now?” Kara’s back digs into the door, the heavy steel whining under the pressure. She eases off for a moment, swaying in the air.

“Shit…” Alex runs a shaky hand through her sweaty hair, trying not to look at Kara, not to _smell_ her. “Shit…” It’s too hot, too stuffy. Everything in this room designed to keep their night intimate now only serves to drive her to the brink.

Kara slides to the ground, knees bunched up to her chest. She rounds into a ball, only letting her eyes peek out. She’s so small.

“W-What…what do we do?” Kara asks, holding onto her knees. Her fingers dig into her jeans, the seams straining at the pull. She whines lowly, brows furrowed.

Seeing the desperation on Kara’s face, the uncertainty and the pain, weighs heavily on Alex’s chest. She knows what she has to do, yearns for it, her body as much as her mind, to reach out to Kara. To fix, to comfort, whatever Kara _needs_. But she knows exactly what Kara needs, and that is exactly the problem. Every single part of Alex’s body is telling her to just go to Kara.

A whine pulls from Alex’s throat. She has to shut her eyes, seeing how affected Kara is by just a simple noise. Kara lurches forward, stopping herself halfway, a jumble of limbs smacking onto the ground. That alone is enough to make Alex want to lay back, let whatever it is happening between them blossom.

“Alex.”

Kara’s voice comes out brittle, high, strained. She shouldn’t look, but despite her misgivings, Alex takes a peek. Her throat bobs. Kara’s always got her emotions on her face, right now it’s a whole lot scared, hungry, her eyes roving across Alex’s body seemingly beyond her control.

“Tell me.” Kara’s eyes are hot, dark, focused when they meet Alex’s. It’s clear Kara’s made her decision. “Tell me to leave, if you want me to leave.”

Alex chokes on her words. There’s the _right_ answer, and the _real_ answer.  “I’m…what…what do you want?”

Kara doesn’t look away, growing bold. “I want to stay.”

Letting out a harsh breath, Alex breaks contact. “Kara…you know what would happen…you know what this _means_ if you—“

“I want you.” She says it plainly, a matter of fact.

It hits Alex in the chest first, splintering down between her legs, leaving her foggy, throbbing. “ _Fuck_.”

“Say the words Alex.” Kara scoots up, back still pressed against the door. “Tell me to go and I will.”

Alex takes Kara in, her alpha, for the night. Except it won’t be, it’s not just a one night heat partner. This is _Kara_. Her back’s ramrod straight, shoulders strong. But her eyes, it betrays the fear, the pain of Alex’s eventual rejection.

Taking another moment to process, the implications, the future, the consequences…this is her greatest fear, her biggest secret come to light, but still.

Alex holds out a hand. “Come here Kara.”

Kara stares, a beat later, she scrambles forward, knees on the bed, hand out touching Alex’s. She slips seamlessly into Alex’s arms, tucking her head against Alex’s neck, bodies pressed together. Alex’s whole body relaxes, just as any hug with Kara would do. Their pheromones mingle, the rush of _want_ making itself known, but that calm feeling of _home_ takes root, far louder than lust.

Kara rubs her at her back, fingers digging into her muscles, pulling Alex until she’s the one laying on top of Kara. Alex settles herself on top, mind foggy, enjoying, at peace.

This. This is home. This is _right_.

And it’s her worst fear.

Alex whines, the negative emotions resurfacing. Kara makes soothing noises, pressing kisses along her neck.

This is more than just the body wanting to satisfy some urges.

“I got you,” Kara whispers. “I got you Alex.”

If Alex just tipped forward, kissed Kara hungrily, excusing this for hormones, for her heat. If Alex just _fucked_ Kara, let Kara fuck her…then they can deny, deny everything that’s been building between them since they’ve met.

Alex could ruin this, ruin them before they can start.

“Please.” Kara holds Alex’s neck, the weight settling there.

And Alex surrenders. She burrows her face into Kara’s neck, letting herself drift into the bond they share.

 


End file.
